When the Past Returns
by ZenoTheManager
Summary: Good has triumphed, Eggman has been beaten, the world is good. That is, until the past returns, then the gang is never the same...
1. After the End

(Sonic POV)

"Hey Sonic, wake up." I heard Tails say knocking on my door. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10 in the morning. I quickly got up and put on my favorite blue shirt, pants, and famous red and white shoes.

"I'm up.' I told him and I heard him walk away. I thought of the events the past year left. Eggman had finally died, that old man's heart had given up on him during one of his attacks. Knuckles went back to Angel Island to guard the Master Emerald. Silver and Blaze went back to the future. Shadow and Rouge were off on some top secret mission for the G.U.N. I finally got up from my bed and walked into the living room.

"Your up late. You do remember your date with Amy, right?" He asked then I face palmed, I remembered what had happened yesterday.

*Flashback*

I was running my usual run, not a care in the world. I had been running for a while so I stopped to admire a waterfall. The water was falling into a crystal clear river. I was looking at the rainbows in the mist when i was hugged/tackled.

"I got you Sonic." It was Amy crushing me with a death hug. I tried to get her off but she wouldn't let me go.

"C'mon... Ames... Lemme go." I pleaded but she refused. She shook her head no. I guess that now she finally caught me she wasn't going to let me go, so i just gave up.

"I'll let you go." She started then got a sly look on her face."If you go on a date with me."

"Fine." I said quickly, I knew she wouldn't let me go if I didn't agree.

"Pick me up at 10 tomorrow morning." She happily said then ran off. I got up and brushed myself off and went back home.

*End Flashback*

"I forgot, I gotta go." I said quickly and sped to her house. About a minute later i got there, I looked at my watch. 10:09. I knocked on the door and it flew open.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Amy said a little hurt. I looked at her and noticed she was wearing her usual pink flower dress. She smelled like fresh roses, i always thought that was ironic. 'Amy Rose smells like roses'

"Of course i was going to come, I mean I did say i'd be here." I told her then she smiled. I decided to find out where we were going."So... where are we going?"

"You'll see, c'mon." She said and walked out of her house, I followed. We walked, yes walked, all the way to a set up picnic spot. A tree towered over the flower-patterned blanket and basket. I just stood there and looked at it. Amy grabbed my hand and led me over to the blanket. It looked beautiful under the tree, the hill sloping in front of us.

"Um..." I muttered then we sat down, i was still mesmerized. She opened the basket and pulled out a chili dog. That woke me up, I loved chili dogs.

"I got your favorite." she said and handed me my all time favorite food. It smelled better then any other chili dog had.

"Thanks Amy, this is amazing." I thanked her then took a bit, i quickly saw her blush. My taste buds exploded as all the flavors ran across my mouth. I looked over at Amy to see her eating a sandwich, everything was perfect. Then my phone rang, i put the chili dog down and answered.

"Hello?" i greeted. The caller ID hadn't told me anything.

"Hey Sonic." A girls voice said. I had no idea who it was.

"Who's this?" I asked them, she laughed. I guess they knew me well.

"What?" She asked me sarcastically. "Did you forget your sister after all these years?"

"oh, sorry." i apologized in truth I had forgotten all about her. "Hey Sonia, whats up?"

"Me and Manic are going to be coming into town in like, 20 minutes. You got time for your siblings?" she asked, Amy looked jealous, i guess hearing Sonia's name made her think it was another girl.

"Yeah, I'll text you my address." I told her then hung up, I started to panic.

"What's going on Sonic?" She asked, i took a deep breath.

"my bro and sis will be at my house in 20 minutes." i said picking her up. I didn't want her to think i was running away from out date "And your coming with me"


	2. Unknown Meeting

(Sonic POV)

I heard a knock and opened the door. I saw Sonia and Manic, Sonia hugged me almost as bad as Amy's death hug. Manic had walked past, patting me on the back, and immediatly started conversation with Tails. When Sonia finally let go of me she looked Amy up and down, a sly look entered her face.

"Oh who are you, Sonic's girlfriend?" she asked her. I felt myself blush, Sonia giggled.

"Soniaaaa."I groaned but Amy jumped up.

"One day he will." Amy said, determined. I was stuck between my sister and Amy, not good.

"Manic, Tails. help." I groaned , they snickered a little.

"That's all you Sonic." Tails grinned. They were laughing at my pain, i growled.

"Can't help you now."Manic added. I turned my attention back to the girls, Amy kept trying to grab my hand while talking to Sonia. I was about to run when someone saved/screwed me.

"Still denying your feeling for Amy, Faker?" Everyone turned to the door to see Shadow leaning at the door and Rouge already inside, i got red again.

"Hey Rouge, you guys are a little late." Sonia greeted.

"Huh? How do you know them?" I asked. That's when Manic decided to join us.

"We were helping them to find one of their long lost agents." Manic explained, i looked to Shadow in confusion. Why were my siblings helping to find one of the GUN's lost agents?

"What?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes.

"A while ago the GUN got a call from Eggman saying he had captured and killed one of their agents and also said he was holding one of their family members captive." He said then looked at Rouge, he oddly didn't want to keep talking.

"They called us in three months ago, saying they wanted us to further investigate his claim." She started. She took a deep breath which alerted me, Rouge was always confident, never needed to take a breather."They sent us to these two to help. They had been looking into it."

"We finally found where Eggman had kept him, it was on-" Sonia started but Rouge quickly cut her off. There was something they were keeping form us.

"Where he was doesn't matter, but we got there and found him. Alive."

She quickly got out. I noticed Rouge glance at Amy, maybe they weren't keeping something from me but from Amy. The bad thing was if I could pick this up then Amy could two times better.

"Where did you find this Agent?" She asked, something was odd with her too. She seemed lost in thought, why did she care so much?

"Amy it doesn't matter." Rouge quickly said. Amy wouldn't take that answer.

"Whats his name?" Amy asked forcefully, she was irritated.

"Really Amy it doesn't matter." Rouge repeated. Amy pulled out her hammer and looked pissed, she started waving it around.

"Dammit Rouge! you know why I'm asking." She was really angry. I looked at Rouge, she did know why Amy was asking. Rouge just finally gave up.

"We found him... where Eggman first captured you." she said quietly. Amy dropped her hammer with a loud thud.

"You found him?" She asked in a small voice, Rouge nodded. I was so confused.

"Found who?" I asked, Amy ignored me and looked at the ground. Shadow laughed.

"Oh c'mon faker." Shadow said sarcastically "Didn't Rose ever tell you she has a brother?"


	3. The Reunited

(Sonic POV)

"Where is he?" Amy's determination returned. I was still grasping with the fact that she HAD a brother. This must have been how Amy felt earlier.

"Outside on the beach, he wanted to tell you himself." Sonia said quietly, Sonia didn't like angry people.

"Why?Why didn't he come straight here?" Amy asked Sonia. Her mind was still grasping at the fact her brother was alive.

"He's been in a cage for four years, he wanted to see the ocean." She said scared, even though the hammer had disappeared. Amy then turned on me, she put her arms out.

"Take me there." She demanded, I backed up a little.

"I don't know, what if he gets mad?" I asked. I had seen her mad, I couldn't imagine what he would do. Amy gave me an angry look then I imagined what she would do to me. I picked her up bridal style and ran to the beach.

"Where is he?" I asked. I couldn't see him anywhere and we were nearing the end of the beach.

"There he is." Amy bubbled excitedly. I slowed down to a halt and put her down. While Amy ran over to him, I looked at the hedgehog staring at the horizon. He was a lightning yellow hedgehog with black fur shaped like lightning bolts running down his arms. He was wearing a black short sleeve T-shirt and black pants. His boots looked futuristic. It was metal, the same color as his fur, with black glowing light going up it. I noticed Amy getting closer to him.

"Oh, here we go with the death hug." I muttered but when Amy was right about to tackle him he jumped, vaulting right over her. Amy stumbled and barely caught herself.

"Hey Amy." Her brother greeted coolly. His voice was deep and calming, like he was greeting an old friend. I was amazed he had dodged her, he wasn't even looking at her.

"Z." She groaned, making a fake annoyed sound, then he opened his arms.

"C'mon, just don't crush me." He pleaded. Amy ran into his arms and held onto him like he was going to disappear, she even cried a little.

"I...cant...believe...your...here." She said between sobs. He patted her back.

"Yeah... I'm here Amy." He said slowly, then let Amy go. He looked at me. "So you going to introduce me to your friend?" Oddly enough he looked at me with prideful eyes.

(insert deleted chapter here)

(Zinex POV)

I walked up the the famous blue hedgehog, we were the same height. I looked into his eyes and realized they looked almost exactly like Amy's, the only thing was he looked afraid. Was he afraid of me?

"So your the one who saved my sister?" I asked him. He nodded, he didn't know how to interact with me. Then i dropped my voice to a whisper. "She hit you with her hammer yet?"

"More times than i count." He said laughing, he finally calmed down. I guess we shared the fear of that huge hammer.

"Don't worry I don't have a hammer." I looked at Amy, she was starting to get irritated. "I also don't have a short temper."

"OK that's it." She shrieked behind me, I saw her pull out the famous hammer."You two are going down."

"Well that seems to be the signal for me to leave, enjoy the show." I patted his arm and bolted off, i knew better then to stick around.

(Sonic POV)

I thought at any moment her would pull out an even bigger weapon than Amy but he turned out to be cool. That is until he made Amy mad. When she pulled out her hammer I thought he was done, I could speed away so I would be good. Then he patted my arm.

"Well that seems to be the signal for me to leave, enjoy the show." He said then took off at the same speed I did. I got distracted and almost got hit.

"C'mon Ames, don't hit me." I told her then she smirked.

"You cant get away from me this time." She said. It was weird I felt like she was saying it evilly.

"Oh yeah, just watch me." I said then I tried to take off but remembered we were on a beach, I fell."Stupid sand."

"Well, well, well." I heard her brothers voice say. I looked up, he was chilling not too far away.

"Zinex, I will get you." She said determined then ran at him, hammer in hand. I got up to watch this event unfold. She looked like she was about to swing so her brother moved, she was a step ahead. She slammed him off his feet.

"Ugh..." He groaned, I laughed. Amy seemed satisfied and put her hammer away...wherever that was.

"That'll teach you not to be so cocky." She said. She then turned on me. "When he wakes up, take him back to your house. I think everyone is going to be there."

"OK." I agreed, she then jogged off in the direction of the house. I looked down at Zinex, he opened his eyes. I was surprised he was up so fast.

"She gone?" He asked. I nodded then he got up. He brushed off his clothes then looked at me. I still found his yellow eyes unsettling, I could tell if I was an enemy he'd be a very bad opponent. So far the only thing I noticed was the same between him and Amy were their expressions.

"So how old are you?" I asked him to break the silence as I led him to the house.

"17." He said simply which meant he was 3 years older than Amy and a year older than me. He looked at me"You?"

"16." I told him, I had the feeling he had so many questions but he was holding it in. I needed to break the ice.

"You know I've know you sister since Eggman first captured her." Then I decided to tell him more. "Ever since that moment she's been obsessed with me. she's always trying to get me to go out with her."

He laughed, I thought he would get mad because I pushed her away, but he just laughed. He saw the confused look on my face but kept his smile, then he let me in on his little fact.

"Sonic," He started, trying to hold in his laughter."She has been obsessed with you since the first time she saw you on TV. When you beat Eggman the first time."

"Wha-" I started but I felt myself blush, he noticed. He then searched his pockets and finally found what he wanted, it was a piece of paper. His face went completely serious, I was unsettled by that.

"She wrote this sometime before we got to the Little Planet." He said, handing me the note. "She told me to give it to you if I ever saw you."

"Why didnt she just tell me about it?" I asked him. His smile was long gone, he sat down at a tree we had passed. He looked almost distressed.

"She lost her memory before we got there." He said taking in a deep breath. "She stumbled and fell down a small cliff. She came through but her entire personality changed. All she remembered was our parents, me, and you."

"What do you mean?" I asked him and sat across from him, why would she remember me. I hadent even known her.


	4. Who is Amy Rose?

(Sonic POV)

"Before she got hurt she wanted to be your friend, nothing more. No love or anything." He sighed. This was hard for him."After she came out she loved you, more than she loved me. All she would do is talk about you, hoping you would help us."

"So whats this note going to say?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulder.

"I never opened it, I promise myself never to open it." Then he got a look of guilt on his face. "After she got better I showed it to her, she gave it back but told me not to open it. Then next day she told me to rip it up and throw it away. I-"

"You never did." I finished for him. He noded and he spoke no more. I was about to open it but I had to know one more thing before I did. "What was she like before the accident?"

"Perfect, never got mad. She was sweet, caring, loving." He was tearing up."After she became obsessive, ignored me alot, if I ever got her mad..."

"What?" I asked. He pulled up his shirt and I a scar like he had been-"stabed, she stabed you."

"Yeah," He said then put his shirt down."She did."

"Thats why you didnt come at first." I deducted."you thought she'd be mad at you."

"No," He said. "I dont think I even wanted to let her know I was still alive."

"C'mon you slow pokes. What are you doing sitting around?" I looked over and saw Amy comming towards us. I quickly put the note in my pocket. Me and Zinex got up.

"We were just talking." I told her and she shrugged ignoring it.

"Well c'mon then." She said impaciently, I shook my head.

"I'll be there later you two go ahead." I told her. She imediatly went pokerface. "Z, the house is down the path a ways. Go ahead and you'll get there."

"Ok, i'll see you later." He said to her but he didnt once look at her. He was using his eyes to warn me, I noded and he walked away. When he disappeared Amy began.

"He told you about me didnt he?" She asked.

(Zinex POV)

I walked slowly down the path, taking in all of the beauty. I began to remember the terrible day, when Amy went crazy.

*Flashback*

I sat on the chair in the hotel, waiting for Amy to get up. I was extremely worried about her, being she was having trouble remembering. I heard her get up and I went to the side of her bed, I slowly sat next to her.

"Hey Ameli, are you ok?" I asked her. She shook her head, something was wrong. Me, being the brother, had to figure it out.

"We need to find him." She said, a crazy look entered her eyes.

"Who, whos him?" I asked, recently she had been a little loopy.

"Sonic." She said then bolted for the door but I was there first. I heard enough of this 'Sonic' but I couldnt sound mad.

"Why?" I asked but she began to get angry.

"Because I do now get out of my way." She said angrily. I refused to move and that pissed her off even more.

"No, I cant let you get hurt." I said to her, holding my arms out to block the door. That was a mistake, she slamed her fist into my stomach. She hit me so hard I slammed into the door but I didnt fall. I griped my stomach, it hurt like hell.

"Now get out of my way." She demanded, I looked into her eyes but i didnt see my sister. I saw a monster.

"No Amy, I will not let you go." I told her as calmly as I could manage. She socked me in the jaw, but I held my ground. She went into rage mode.

"Dammit Zinex, get out of my way!" She yelled. I shook my head no, I couldnt talk without my jaw searing in pain. She hit me in the nose three times and I began to bleed, I stille didnt waver. Then she pulled out a large black knife I didnt even know she had.

"Amy, no." I pleaded, ignoring the pain. This was getting serious.

"I dont want to do this but I will if you dont move." She warned. I knew that if I move , bad things could happen to her. She stabed me in the stomach, right below my left ribcage. She didnt pull the knife out so I riped it out. I looked at the black knife, stained with my crimson blood, oddly enough it didnt even hurt. I looked back at her right as her hammer connected with my left leg. I colapse, pain seared through my whole leg and I knew it was broken. I looked up at her again, she was panicing. She droped her hammer and bent down to help me but I was in self-presevation mode and ran. Even though my leg was broken I push through the pain. I ran all the way to the nearest hospital, 10 miles away. I almost never came back to her

*End Flashback*

I realized I had made it to the house. I looked at the smallish house, it was mostly made out of wood, with weird steel beams going through the sides. I went inside to find Shadow, Rouge, Sonia, and Manic. I also noticed a yellow two tailed fox.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I asked. They were all chilling on a couch when they looked up at me.

"Zin, did Amy find you?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, her and Sonic are talking now." I told them. I noticed the small fox walk up to me and reach out his hand for a shake, that was kinda weird. I shook his hand.

"My name is Miles Prower, I prefer Tails though." He said smartly, he radiated genius. "I've heard alot about you from Rouge and Sonia."

"Thats all they would talk about, jeez. It was like two high school girls talking about a crush." Shadow groaned, he looked like he had been through hell and Manic noded right along with him. I saw the two girls blush. I turned my attention back to Tails, I was grining.

"Well if Shadow's telling the truth, I'm not exactly how they described." I told him, i've been known to be described with extreme exageration. Tails didnt look convinced.

"Is it true you can control lightning?" He asked, I looked at my hands, a small ball of lightning appeared.

"It seems I still can." I told him, I haddent tried that since before I got caught. I made it disappear, Tails eyes widend in amazment.

"Can you power anything with your power?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer but someone beat me to it.

"Not without blowing something up if I recall." Someone said behind me, I turned and saw an electric blue cat. It was my old partner and friend, Plasmus."Whats up Rose."

"Plasma, long time no see." I greeted, he smiled. He walked into the room and all the others were quiet.

"Yeah." He said then got a look of guilt on his face. "Look I'm sorry I couldnt help you, I tried but I just couldnt.

"Its cool, I'm out now." I assured him. I had no hard feelings towards him, heck I haddent wven thought of him during my captivity. He noded his head then left, he was never one for being around people. I hoped he would contact me again, somehow I knew I'd be seeing him again.

"Anyway, so how was your reunitement with Sonic?" I asked Sonia, that was all she could talk about on the way here.

"It was cut short by Amy asking questions about you." She said, she looked a little sad but quickly hid it. I knew how Amy could be, super demanding.

"Oh ok, thats cool." I said then my stomach rumbled. Tails looked at me.

"You hungry?" He asked, I noded and held my stomach. I realised how long it had been.

"Yeah, I havent had anything good in a while." I told him. He walked to the house phone to call for pizza. I took a seat on the couch next to Sonia. I was slowly closing my eyes, I was getting extremely comfortable. I was falling asleep, the couch was so...

"ZINEX, I SWEAR!" Someone yelled, I jumped so badly I couldve clear any skyscraper. I looked to who it was and I saw Amy at the front door, everyone looked between me and her. It was probably both to see if we looked anything alike and because she came in like I was on her death list. I was still groggy, so I wasnt on top of my game.

"Um..." I muttered. I had no idea what was going on, did I sleep for a couple days? Sonic ran in right as she was pulling out her hammer.

"YOU...YOU DONT WANT TO BE AROUND ME!" She roared, Sonic told her what I had said. I got a busted look on my face.

"Amy, you have to understand I-" I tried to explain but she didnt want to hear what I had to say.

"YOUR A FUCKING MONSTER!" She was screaming, Sonic was the only thing holding her back form an assult. Everyone was looking at me, they were looking at me like I had killed someone. I had to deflate the situation, before someone got hurt.

"Sonic let her go." I told him calmly. He looked back at me, I could tell he was on my side. I guess eh trusted whatever reasoning I had but everyone else didnt.

"Zinex are you-" He started to ask, struggling to keep her away from me.

"Yes." I simply said. He let her go and she lunged, just like that historic day I didnt stop her. She slammed into me , she had dropped her hammer but that really didnt matter. She pumled me, to the point that I was beginning to black out. She didnt stop, she just kept hitting me everywhere she could. It wasnt until 5 minutes of constant hitting that she was done. She got up and looked at what she had done. I saw a good amount of bllod on her hands, i almost thought she'd killed me. It was weird to think your sister was able to actually kill someone.

"Zinex?" She was scared that this time she ahd gone too far, she didnt. She wouldnt know this but she could never go too far, I loved her. I wanted to tell her that I was alright, that I would live, that I would forgive her. I couldnt speak. I felt blood, it was warm and sticky, all over my face. I fake passed out. "NOOO, what have I done?! ZINEX!"


	5. When Tables Turn

(Sonic POV)

"Z,PLEASE!" Amy yelled at Zinex's limp body, I knew he was alive but Amy didnt care. She wanted him back to his normal self."WAKE UP!"

"Ames, c'mon we gotta go." I told her, her emotions would just get in the way. Zinex was ok now but we didnt know how serious he was injured.

"No, I cant." She was sobbing, desperate for him to wake up. I bent down and put my hands on her shoulders, I needed to comfort her. The odd thing was she seemed upset about something other than this, I wonder what.

"Ames, you cant help Zinex right now." I told her but she wouldnt budge. I looked at the rest of the team, most of them were scrambling to help Amy's pumled brother. I had to get her out of there, she wasnt doing any good here.

"I cant leave, I did this to him." She said defiantly . I knew there was only going to be one thing I could possible do to get her out of there. I kissed her, not on the cheek either, it was a full lip on lip kiss. Her eyes widened when I kissed her. She was extremely suprised, especially since she haddent even asked me to. At that point I was going to stop and play it off as it was, I had just wanted to calm her down. The only problem with my plan was I didnt expect it to do what it did. The moment my lips touched hers a warm feeling spread through my whole body. I had to pull myself away, and as hard as it was, I did. She was starstruck and to be honest I was to, I could feel myself blushing hard.

"Amy- I...I" I stuttered I didnt know what I was feeling. A sensation that I never felt before ran through my body. She didnt speak, and neither could I. I looked around the room to see all of of my friends staring at us, eyes wide with wonder, except Shadow. That guy never cares about anyone. I was hoping someone, anyone, would say something, the tension needed to break.

(Zinex POV)

Sonic kissed Amy. I saw it with my own eyes. My sister got her first kiss with Sonic, maybe not in the best of circumstances, but it was her first nontheless. I couldnt help but smile, even if I was in pain.

"Amy...I...I..."Sonic tried to speak but I saw love in his eyes. He seemed confused, maybe Amy was the first girl he's actually loved. I looked to Amy and read her perfectly, call it sibling mind invasion. She was in love with Sonic, that was a fact, the thing was deep down she never believed he would love her. Sonic, oh Sonic, you just made her dream come true but her brain had to process it, so I had to help. First though, I looked around the room. Everyone, but Shadow, was speechless so you can imagine the tension. Time to break that tension.

"Sonic did you have to break my sister?" I asked as sarcastically as I could. I sat up, pain searing through me, and looked at Sonic. I could tell he was silently thanking me for breaking the ice.

"How?" he asked. Time to come up with the best excuse ever.

"I dont know, just did." I told him, maybe not the best excuse but he bought it. Then I looked at my sisiter. She looked me in the eye and guilt returned to her face, the confusion was gone.

"Z, I'm sorry." she apologized. I touched my face and winced, it hurt like hell but I was fine. I looked at my hand and saw blood on my fur.

"No problem." I told her then looked to Tails, he was still wide eyed. "can you show me to your bathroom, I gotta clean up."

"Yeah." He helped me up then walked me upstairs. Before I entered the bathroom, he grabed my arm to stop me. "Are you going to be alright, that was a tough beating." I smiled then noded. I walked into the bathroom and wiped off the blood.

I walked back into the the living room to see the people had split up. I saw Sonic talking to Tails in the kitchen. Amy was on the couch talking to Rouge, and Sonia. The other had left. I was thinking of which group to approach, my sister or the lover...hmmmm.


	6. The trap is laid while lovers meet

(Zinex POV)

"-dont know what came over me." I heard Sonic say to Tails as I walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I greeted them, they both looked at me. Sonic looked afraid as if I was going to hurt him or maybe because he kissed Amy and was afraid of her. Tails looked.. mad, maybe at me for what I said. "What you guys talking about?"

"Well." Tails started in a irritated tone. "I was asking Sonic here what happened back there."

"Ah." I said. Tails was mad at Sonic for something, not me. I turned my attention back to Sonic . Time to figure out what did happen back there."So what did happen?"

"Well, um, I kissed Ames to... get her to go outside. So y-you could be helped." Sonic said lookeing at the ground. He had no confidence, he was stuttering, and avoiding all eye contact. This man was in love, true love. A small smile appeared on my face.

"Sonic, you know what we'll here Zinex's reaction to your answer." Tails said a little angry. Sonic looked up, his eyes wild, as if he was pleading Tails not to ask his question. Tails ignored him. I looked at the yellow fox, confused.

"Do you love Amy, Sonic?" He asked Sonic, he went red. Tails was pressuring him into saying it, that was harsh. Also her brother was here and could possible be pissed about his answer, that didnt make things better.

"Whoa, Tails." I halted him, he looked at me confused."Dont ask him that, he just kissed a girl, maybe for the first time. Anyways, he's running the benefits and negatives in his head. Dont rush him Tails, it'll only make things worse."

"I'm sorry." Tails apologized to Sonic then walked upstairs. I looked at Sonic, a wave of relief went over his face. Then he looked me in the eyes, questioning me.

"Why did you help me?" He asked. In a very simple way, he was telling me he had made his decision. I sighed then looked at the plain white wall to my left.

"Look Sonic," I started, I wanted him to know and understand who I was. I didnt want him to look at me as a barrier between him and Amy. "It was me and Amy against the world for a while, until I got captured. I was worried that she was going to get hurt, or a while I thought she had died."

I took a deep breath, I didnt like to remember those times. "When I got out I didnt want to see her, I didnt know what she was going to be like. What type of people had she met? Had she met bad people?"

"Oh." He said simply.

"Then I saw she was the same, and she found you." I told him. "After what I saw a little bit ago, I'd say that you should follow your decision. I'll respect you, no matter what yo'll always remain the guy who saved my sister."

"I love her." He said quietly. He looked me in the eye, he meant it with all of his being. "But I dont know what to do."

"Take her out on a date, that'll be good." I told him quietly.

He noded at me. Sadly I haddent been around long enough to experience her teen years, so I didnt know the things she liked.

"I'll be in there if you need me." I told Sonic.

"Ok." He said, he was off in deep thought. I walked to where I saw the girls and noticed Rouge had left. I felt tension in the air, odd.

"Hey." I said sheepishly. They turned around at the same time.

"Zinex... I'm-" Amy started to say but I interrupted her, she wasnt to blame for this.

"Look Amy, its my fault." I said, she didnt want to believe me. "I said thoses things to Sonic without explaining, What I meant by it was I didnt know who you were. I didnt know how people had changed you. Now I realise you were the same little girl I knew and loved."

She tackled me with a huge hug, she didnt knock me to the ground this time. She started to cry, even Sonia got teary eyed. About five minutes later, yes FIVE whole minutes later, Amy let go. She stoped crying, thats when Sonic decided to walk in.

"Is this a private moment or can I join?" He asked with a little cocky smile, I laughed.

"Go right ahead." I said. Sonic walked up and stood next to Sonia. I realized that we each sibling pair was facing each other, talk about a movie scene. Amy walked closer to the smiling Sonic.

"Sonic, I have to ask you something."

She told him. Sonia then proceeded to drag me out of there. We got outside and she finally let go of my arm.

"Aw..c'mon I wanted to see that love moment." I complained. She looked at me then rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Really, Zinex?" She asked sarcastically."With you in there it wouldnt have been a romantic moments."

"Eh, your probably right." I said completely straight faced. She busted out laughing, I started to laugh too. I realized just how much our relationship had grown over the past month.

"Let's go...I dont know... Do something." She said when she finally stoped laughing."We dont know when those two lovebirds will be done."

"You mind if I tag along." I turned around to see a yellow two-tailed fox blushing like crazy.

"Why are you-" I started to ask but he already knew what I was going to ask. He quickly cut me off.

"They were kissing when I came in, so I quickly ran out." He said, his blush finally fading. I changed the subject.

"Yeah, I guess you can join us." I told him, he got a smile on his face. Then I tried to think of a place we could go. I didnt live here so...Yeah.

"So where are we going?" Tails asked. Then Sonia must have remembered something because she got an excited look on her face, then it turned to a sly expression. What was she planning?

"Rouge invited us to a party, it starts soon" She suggested, I noticed something more was planned but I just went with it. To find the trap you must let yourself get caught.

"Yeah sure, whos gonna be there?" I asked her. She thought about it for a minute.

"Well. Shadow, Knuckles, Manic, Tikal,"She said. She really had to think about it ."Some people named Silver and Blaze."

"Oh, Silver and Blaze are back." Tails said excitedly.

"And Cream might be there." Sonia finished, I noded in agreement for going.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets roll out." I said and we started the way to the party.


	7. Mistakes Were Made

(Zinex POV)

"I'm coming." We heard a voice from inside the house say. Rouge opened the door. She saw us and her eyes brightened, I guess she was glad to see us.

"Oh good, you're here." She said like she was desperate for someone else to show up. "The others are here waiting."

"Cool." Sonia said. We walked in and saw everyone sitting in a huge circle. I noticed it was a space where a dinner table should go but it was empty. Everyone wasn't paying attention, they were laughing and joking around.

"What in the world?" I muttered, why was everyone sitting in a huge circle? Rouge ran into the circle, in between Shadow and Tikal. Sonia and Tails had described the people to me all the way here. I sat next to Manic and Tails, Sonia decided to sit between Cream and on Manic's other side.

"So for our first party activity, we will b-" Rouge started to say but was cut off by someone knocking on the door. She walked over to the door, looking suspiciously through the peephole, and then opened the door. Sonic and Amy were standing at the door, we'll I guess that love scene wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be. They both walked in, Sonic sitting in between Knuckles and Tails, Amy sitting in between me and Manic.

"Hey." I pushed her slightly, she smiled softly. She seemed happy but I also caught a hint of anger, what did she have to be angry about? I decided not to worry about it and looked up at Rouge, she looked to all of us.

"Anyway, we'll be playing truth or dare." Rouge told all of us. Oh great a game where they can basically make us do anything, this is going to get interesting. "We'll start off with me asking the question then it'll move on to who I've asked then so on and so forth."

She sat down and regarded each of us again, like she was choosing her prey. The circle, going from the right of Rouge, was: Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, me, Amy, Manic, Sonia, Cream, and lastly Tikal. Rouge's eyes finally settled on Knuckles, a sly look crept onto her face.

"Truth or dare?" She asked him. He rolled his eyes, like it was the dumbest question ever asked.

"Dare, of course." He scoffed, the sly look stayed on Rouge's face. I almost felt bad for Knuckles, almost.

"Ok, tough guy." She smiled evilly, he was in for something embarrassing. "Let Tikal draw a fake mustache, beard, girly eyelashes, and flowers on your arms."

Tikal immediately jumped up with the marker, it was like they had planned this. Tikal walked over to a stuttering Knuckles and began to draw. After she was done, he glared at all of us because we were laughing.

"Ok there people enough laughing, it's not that funny." He growled, everyone kept their smile. He glared at Tikal, she was the next target. "Tikal, truth or dare?

"Truth, I hate dares." She said innocently batting her eyes, she was totally busted on her little marker thing. The one good thing is Knuckles had actually caught on and asked the right question.

"Why did you have the marker?" He asked, I nodded in approval. She laughed, like it was the dumbest question ever asked. Rouge began to snicker.

"I needed it to help Rouge decorate for the party, duh." She told him, pointing at the ceiling. I looked up and it was true, I noticed a sign that said 'Party Central'. Tikal immediately looked at Silver, like she had already chosen her prey. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said after some thought, they had told me her usually took his time with small decisions and rashly decided in big ones. Tikal snickered and looked at Blaze, I could swear I saw Blaze wink at Tikal.

"Kiss Blaze on the cheek." She said, Silver went a deep shade of red. Well...that escalated quickly. He shook the blush away then slowly leaned in and quickly kissed Blaze on the cheek. A smirk went onto Blaze's face, my idea of there being a little plan going on was reinforced. Hmmmm.

"Sonic, truth or dare." Silver asked, everyone groaned. I had a feeling that all the people already knew what he was going to ask.

"Truth." He shrugged, it seemed like he wanted to get it over with.

"Can you, in any way, harm the future?" Sonic face palmed while everyone groaned again. Tails had told me that he was from the future and he cared more about that than his life.

"Silver for the last freakin time, NO." He said. Sonic then looked at Amy.

"Truth or dare, Ames?" He asked her with a smile, she seemed to ponder it.

"Truth." She told him, he nodded his head. I wonder what he's going to ask her.

"Where did you get your hammer?" He asked, this was getting weak. These people could not ask a personal question to save their life; I was beginning to get bored.

"It was my parents last gift to me, well more of my mom's last gift to me." She explained, then she looked at me. Now I knew Amy, she could be terrible with her dares so it would be stupid not to choose truth. "Truth or dare?"

"I pick...truth." I told her, I saw a smirk come onto his face.

"Ok so you were with Eggman for a while, what song did he sing a lot?" She asked me, I snickered.

"Um... Hmmm, I think it was...actually I don't know the name but it was really girly. He sung it all high pitched too...it was priceless." I told them, they smiled. Now it was my turn to wreak havoc on the girls little plan, I had to choose wisely... "Rouge, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answered, I had assumed that because she chose truth I got her. When I looked at her, a smirk appeared on her face. I was shaken because I had expected her to choose dare so I came up with the best question I could on the fly.

"Are you going to steal the Master Emerald?" I asked her. Yeah I know right, great question. She then got an evil grin on her face and looked Knuckles straight in the eye.

"Yes, and it'll be soon." She mocked, Knuckles got up faster than someone who won the lottery would. He face shot red with anger, he wagged his finger at Rouge.

"Not on my watch!" He yelled, I noticed the girls giggling.

"Oh sit down Knuckles, I was only joking. Then Rouge looked over at Sonia, a wide smirk appearing on her face.

"So Sonia truth or dare." She asked slowly. That's when it hit me, they were all in on this. The first time I had met Sonia, Rouge had said what a good couple we'd make. I hoped that Rouge had gotten this crazy nonsense out of her head...or was it nonsense.

"I dare you to..." She began then looked at me, my heart rate rose a little. Oh shit she's gonna get me. "Kiss...my hand."

"Um...ok." Sonia said, I noticed a wave of relief come over her to. She got up and kissed Rouge's outstretched hand, then sat back down. "Ok so Zinex."

"Huh." I muttered instinctively, she laughed.

"Truth or dare?" She asked. I thought about it and decided to surprise them, I had a feeling they expected me to pick truth.

"Dare." I said simply. Rouge got a confused look on her face, I was right this wasn't part of the plan.

"I dare you to...to... create a ball of lightning in your hands." She said, well that was not what I was expecting.

"Ok." I told her then closed my eyes, focusing all my energy into my outstretched palm. I opened my eyes and a ball of yellow crackling lightning was floating a little bit over my hand. "You guys wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah." Sonic was the first one to answer, I smiled. I grabbed Amy's left arm then willed more lightning to form until it was the size of a soccer ball. I looked Amy in the eyes, she nodded and closed her eyes to focus. I was about to enter the ball into her forearm when I turned back to everyone else.

"Look at her eyes." I told them then sent all of the electricity into her body. She shivered a little but quickly stopped, took a deep breath, then opened her eyes.

(Sonic POV)

I looked into Amy's eyes. Her green eyes seemed to be even brighter, I looked a little closer to see pink lightning spinning around her irises.

"Wow Amy, how-" I started to ask but she cut me off.

"Look, let Zinex explain." She sighed with fake sadness, it was kinda cute. "I can't explain it as well as he can."

"I can use lightning as an ability, kind of like Sonic's speed." He started to explain, I could tell he's explained it a lot. "Like Silver can draw Chaos energy from his own body, I can draw and create electricity from my body. Now Amy is my sister, which means even though she can't use the lightning as an ability, she can absorb it and use that energy she acquired."

"I don't understand." Tails said, first time for everything. It took everything in my not to have my mouth hang open, I couldn't believe Tails didn't know.

"Ok, if Amy was struck by lightning her body would just absorb it and she could use that power. Or I can do what I just did." He said then looked at Amy. He nudged her a bit, she was examining her hands. "Show 'em."

"I...can't do the ball, remember." She said smally, he face palmed.

"Shoot, sorry I forgot." He said then got up and walked to the other side of the room. "Go ahead Amy, you know what to do."

"Are you-"She started to asked but then he pressed a button on his boots. The bottom of the boots widened and anchored itself to the ground, it was one of the coolest things I had ever seen. Amy even got wide eyed, it made her beautiful electric filled eyes shine out. He looked back up, right into her eyes. For a second I looked into his eyes and saw a hero, it was kind of weird but for a moment I felt like he should be the leader of a powerful team.

"Now I'm ready." He said, then she just shrugged. She closed her eyes and hit him with lightning. It scared the hell out of everyone. I saw pink lightning hit him but when I looked up he had one hand raised in her direction. Pink lightning was flowing around him, it almost looked like a force field.

"That went well, better than before." Amy said, her eyes were normal again. He closed his hand and the lightning was absorbed into his body. Then he sat back down, I looked around and saw Sonia's face. She was analyzing every movement he was making, it was like she was...no how could my sister have feeling for my girlfriends brother. Then I thought about our little game, truth or dare, was about to get different.

"Hey, Cream, Tails. You guys need to get home and go to bed, it's getting late." Rouge said, they nodded. Knuckles got up and stretched.

"I'll take 'em. I'm a little tired too." He said, Shadow even got up. His red eyes shot Amy a look, that was kinda weird.

"Me two." He said. Then Tails, Cream, Shadow, and Knuckles left. Me, Zinex, Manic, Rouge, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Tikal, and Sonia were left. All I knew is that now the kids had left, things were going to get really interesting.


	8. Don't Believe What You See

(Zinex POV)

The circle now got smaller. It went: Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Amy, me, Manic, Sonia, then Tikal.

"So let's continue." Rouge said slyly. She looked at me. "I believe I was your turn."

"Manic, truth or dare?' I asked him, I didn't want him to feel left out. He grumbled tiredly then answered.

Truth." He said.

"Do you think Sonic or Shadow is better?" I asked, he rolled his eyes. It was a pretty stupid question.

"Sonic obviously." He said then got up. "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when something fun happens."

"Well then, Sonia you go." Blaze said, obviously messing with her. That's was weird because Sonia began to blush. I looked to Sonic, he was confused too.

"N-no got ahead Blaze." She said, this was unlike her. Just like Sonic, she was cocky and never got scared. Right now she seemed like she was trying to hide something.

"So Zinex," She glanced at Sonia then looked back at me. She had something planned for me, I could tell by her smile. "Truth or dare?"

"Um..." I muttered. I decided dare, the last time that ended up working so why not try it again. "Dare."

"Well," She started. She looked at Sonia who was trying to cover her face, I could see part of her face. She was as red as Knuckles, I bet I was too. "I dare you to kiss Sonia on the lips."

"Um...Uh." Best response I could come up with. I think I started to blush too. What was Blaze thinking?

"C'mon Zinex, you gotta do it. Blaze said with a smirk on her face and Amy was giggling up a storm. Sonia was frozen, eyes wide with fear. I looked at Sonic, he was looking around the room as awkwardly as I was.

"We don't have all day Z." Amy said in anticipation, she enjoying this.

"Fine, fine." I said then I got up and walked over to Sonia as she stood up, she was still as red as Knuckles. I looked back at Blaze, she was grinning widely.

"How long?" I asked her. If I had to do this, I didn't want to repeat it, it was awkward already. She seemed to think about it then returned to her smirk.

"Three seconds." She finally said. I looked back to Sonia, she was almost the same height as me, maybe half an inch shorter. I looked into her deep, green eyes and saw fear. I ignored it and got it over with.

(Sonic POV)

He leaned in to kiss her, I already knew what had happened. The girls had set this whole thing up from the beginning. I remembered a long time ago some girls had used this same thing on me. They staged this whole thing just to bring Sonia and Zinex together. He hesitated, I could tell this was extremely uncomfortable for him.

"C'mon, Zinex you can do it." Amy snickered. He then kissed her, I couldn't see her face. Exactly three seconds later he pulled away, she was even redder and had an embarrassed look in her eyes. Zinex looked extremely uncomfortable, I couldn't tell otherwise how he felt. Zinex sat back down.

"Oh my god." Amy squealed, no awkward silence with her. She had an amazing, beautiful, lovely, cute...getting distracted, smiling... she was smiling.

"Ha, Zinex, did you enjoy that?" Silver asked, teasing. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, he was speechless. Sonia sat down quickly. When I looked at her I noticed something odd, she was looking at Zinex like she wanted him to do something.

"Oh I think Zinex definitely enjoyed it." Rouge teased, but for some reason it sounded fake like she was acting. Zinex shot me a glance, 'HELP!' I thought of a way to help him out of here and something perfect popped into my mind.

"Yo Zinex, I need you to help me with that shoe upgrade." I said. He looked at me and somehow knew exactly what to do.

"Oh C'mon, don't lie." Amy said, it seemed odd that Amy was the only one that said something. Good thing I was prepared for this situation.

"I'm not lying." I told her, she still didn't believe me. "When we were talking, I told him about a show idea I had after seeing his boots, he agreed to help me."

"Oh c'mon you're just trying to get him out of here." Amy battled, her smile dropped. She actually kind of scared me, and evil seemed to creep into her eyes.

"No, he's not lying." He said and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it and there was a blueprint of a shoe design. Everyone was surprised, I tried to hide it from my face. How could he have known that I was going to use this excuse? I wonder if he had already planned out a shoe design for me or himself.

"So...yeah." I said then we got up and left quickly, we didn't want them to question us even more. He ran, extremely fast and I followed. To be honest I think he could actually run faster than me because right then he was pushing my limits. We ended up at Tails's house, I guessed that really was the only place he knew here. I noticed he was breathing heavily, I don't think it was the run either. I also noticed he was sparking, like literally sparking, with electricity.

"What," He started, he was trying to get his breathing under control. I looking into his eyes, they were wide with fear. Why was he so afraid of kissing Sonia, was it because of me? As I looked into his eyes I noticed lightning spinning around his irises too, but his eyes glowed with electricity. "the hell was that?"


	9. Reality

(Sonic POV)

"They set you up." I told him, he gave me an odd look. His eyes were continuing to tell me he was terrified. He looked back down at his hands, examining them with a fierce intensity.

"I know that, I knew that." He said, he didn't seem too worried about that. If he knew that he was being set up then how come he didn't try to stop them? Does he like Sonia? All that I knew is that he was freaking out, I needed to calm him down.

"Zinex calm down, it was only a kiss." I told him, to be honest it wasn't bad at all. He sat down and closed his eyes, he was beginning to calm down. For some reason a sinister feeling passed over me, the same one I had felt when Amy looked at me before we left.

"I-I." He tried, he couldn't spit out what he wanted to say. I had a feeling that whatever he had to say was important. I decided to do for him what he did for me, I didn't want him to feel like I was a barrier for their relationship.

"Look Zinex, don't be scared." I started, I knew my pep talk wouldn't be as good as his was but I did have to try. "My sister is nothing like Amy, she doesn't really like to show her emotions but when she loves someone you can definitely tell. Zinex, she loves you I see it in her eyes when she looks at you." His eyes shot wide open.

"Sonic, that's not why I'm upset." He said a little terrified, I was taken off balance a little.

"What?" I asked, I didn't understand. Something was seriously wrong. In his eyes I could tell something way worse was going on than a simple kiss on the lips. I gave him a questioning look. "Zinex, am I missing something? Something truly important.

"Something huge." He confirmed my suspicions, he was dead calm now. He got up and brushed himself off, it was really unsettling to see someone panicking then go super calm.

"What?" I asked again, he wasn't revealing anything. He confused me even more when he pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it slowly to me, I opened it and I saw it was the shoe design. When I looked closer I noticed it had fake words and weird measurements. I looked up at him in confusion, he was still dead serious.

"It's hidden from those who don't know what it is, they believe what they are told to see." He told me, he saw my continued confusion and sighed. "Unless I tell you to what it is you won't be able to tell what it is."

"Then tell me." I told him, he nodded. He pointed to the paper, urging me to look down.

"The true paper is one of Amy's diary entries from today, right before the party. Apparently the other girls got a hold of it and quickly gave it to Sonia. She never actually kissed me, she was handing me the note and she mouthed what it said. Now, read." He explained, I blinked and I saw the entry. I began to read the note.

*Note*

He will die. He will pay. I will rip him apart. That so called brother of mine will die. For four years he's gone, never giving a single thought to me, I will kill him. I've hoping for this moment ever since I stabbed him all that time ago. The thrill it gave me was so great, I wanted to feel it again, I had only tried it on one other person when he disappeared. He ruined my life, loving a girl who tried to kill me, for that he will pay. Tonight, after Rouge's party, I'll rip him apart. Limb from limb. For years the good side of me has lived here, now I'm back to my normal self. Goodbye Zinex, enjoy your last day.

*Note*

"Oh no, no." I dropped the paper, Amy was pure evil. The love of my life had gone over to the dark side, and I hated it. She wanted Zinex to die for things he hadn't even done, she didn't even want to do it cleanly.

"So, Sonia doesn't love you?" I asked him, he laughed at my randomness. He seemed to forget his problems for a second, only a second. His smile turned back into a sad frown, I felt bad for him.

"I honestly don't know, she may or may not but I know that I like her." He looked down. "What am I going to do?"

"Die." A girly but evil voice said behind us. I turned and saw Amy emerging from the foliage, an evil grin on her face. She had her hammer but it was completely and utterly different. I noticed that 11 sword blades had been attached to her hammer and was painted pure black. I also noticed that blood was dripping off of the blades, what had she done? I took a step back, next to Zinex.

"Amy, wha-what are you doing?" I asked, fear rising in my body. I saw evil and insanity in her eyes as she regarded her brother. I also saw that she was splattered with blood, it covered her beautiful dress.

"Killing my dear old brother, of course." She said like it was an everyday event, not an unspeakable tragedy. I looked at Zinex, he was deathly calm. I tried to search his face for any emotion but I saw nothing, he was just looking at his blood lusting sister.

"Well Amy, you finally decided to kill me." He taunted a little. What the hell was he doing, this was not the time for this. "But first let me tell you a little something about our so called parents."

"So what, they died." She shrugged in boredom. The hammer started to look even more menacing. He did something even crazier than Amy, he laughed.

"Our mother killed our father in cold blood. She ripped him apart, I learned that two knifes can do a lot of damage." He told her. I looked at Amy, she didn't care one bit. I looked at both of them and I couldn't tell who was stronger. Amy was scary with the new bladed hammer with blood. Zinex looked like he was someone now to be messed with, his glowing yellow eyes unsettled me and the way he folded his arms made him seem like he was extremely powerful. It was basically a power struggle that was going on right now.

"Ok and." She said indifferently, I could tell she was getting impatient.

"Your becoming just like her, aren't you so proud of yourself?" He asked sarcastically and hurtfully. I looked into his eyes. I saw anger, hate, disappointment, but most of all sadness. Amy still didn't care.

"Z, you just don't understand. I DON'T CARE!" She yelled then laughed, she was truly insane. I felt the same emotions that Zinex did but I also felt pity, she could have made so much with her life and now she was going to kill people. "I'm not the little girl you once knew."

"No, no you're not." I heard mostly sadness in his voice but there was a hint of something more, like he was planning something...something that would hurt Amy more than anything. Then I remembered the paper Zinex had given to me earlier today, I opened it and quickly read it.

*Note*

Sonic, you might never read this but I need to write this. I need you to save me. Don't worry I'm not in any physical danger, its mental danger. My brother, Zinex, doesn't know this but there is an evil of me that wants to take over but I'm strong enough to fight it. I'm worried that something will happen and it'll be let out. If it gets let out, then the world might never be the same. I sometimes have the feeling of killing everyone, even my brother. Stop me, at all costs. I think if you stop me, I'll comeback, then we can be friends. Good luck Sonic, I hope you succeed.

-Amelia Rose

*End Note*

"You knew about this evil before the accident happened." I said openly, she saw the note in my hand. She glared angrily at Zinex, he wasn't fazed.

"I told you to get rid of that!" She yelled, he just laughed in her face. I noticed Zinex now had the upper hand in the power struggle, Amy had lost her cool.

"As you said, you're not the little girl I once knew. That little girl told me to give the note to Sonic if I ever met him and I delivered on that promise." He said, using her own logic against her. She began to growl lowly at Zinex, he turned quickly to me. "If she attacks me she'll win, I can't use my lightning, she'll absorb it. She might even use it on you."

"Oh, I'd never hurt my beautiful Sonikku." She said, I winced. I liked when Amy called me that, this wasn't Amy. I looked at Zinex, a tear running down his face, he pressed a button on his watch and a black mace appeared in his hand. The mace began to crackle with lightning, now I really didn't know who the bigger power was.

"Please don't make me do this Amy, I don't want to hurt you." He said sadly, she laughed at him.

"I do want to hurt you, so it looks like you have a big problem." She said, amused. She raised her bladed hammer and jumped at him, he raised his mace effortlessly and knocked away her strike. He moved away and she stalked him. This battle could go only one way if left alone, he dies. I had to help him but I still had feeling for her, I had the same problem Zinex did. I looked up and saw Amy slam Zinex far away, luckily for him, it was the unbladed side that had hit him. She ran off after him. I was about to follow when someone appeared in front of me, it was a human guy.

"Wait." He said raising his hand. He had a lean muscular build, and was the same height as I was. He had his head down and hood on so I couldn't see his face, he was wearing all black clothing.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly, I didn't want to leave Zinex with the crazy for too long.

"Not important." He said, his voice was deep and smooth. His voice had the kind of sound that made girls go wild. I could feel power radiating from him. "What's important is what happens here next."

"I know, but what's it to you?" I asked kinda hurtfully, I really wasn't in the mood for someone else getting into my business. He shook his head.

"This moment will affect everything, Sonic your life and the lives of every single being rests on your decision." He told me, I was like the weight of a mountain was laid on my shoulders.

"Can you help me make the decision?" I asked. He looked at his hands, examining his black gloves.

"At one time I could, at one time I would help you myself." He said sadly. "But sadly my fate is different now, I have a bigger job. A job that requires me to be tied down."

"So you can't help me?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I'll give you what you need." He said simply, he lifted his hand and a knife appeared. I was the same lightning yellow of Zinex's fur, I knew what I had to do.

"I have to kill her." I said sadly, he laughed. It was the kind of laugh you hear when someone is going through their long past.

"I've learned that you always have a choice, in every moment, every place, every time." He told somewhat confusingly, he handed me the knife and I took it. He walked away but then turned around and looked me in the eyes, they were glowing lightning yellow. "Remember to always keep fighting, I did and it saved my life. Sonic the hedgehog you have a hard choice ahead of you I hope you make the right choice, for all of life on this planet."

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked him, he laughed again.

"The fastest hedgehog has never heard of someone that's even faster than him, I'm someone that is known in your past and future. It's funny, I'm even here. I mean of course I look different but I should've guessed that a part of me would be needed somewhere." He told me than disappeared in a clap of lightning. I clutched the knife and ran to where I had seen Amy hit Zinex to.


	10. The Choice

(Sonic POV)

I found them, Zinex was fending her off. A couple of trees were destroyed around the battle area so it made a little clearing. I held the knife, it twitched and when I looked up I saw them on the ground, on opposite side of the clearing.

"Sonic kill him, he ruined my life!" Amy yelled/ pleaded. The love of my life, truly evil.

"Sonic, do the right thing." Zinex said, I had to admit he was noble. He respected my decision, no matter what I chose. Then time stopped, the guy from not too long ago appeared.

"Weird, this same exact situation happened to me." He laughed then stopped sadly, I noticed he still had his hood on. "I miss this."

"You made this choice?" I asked him, I was trying to get some insight to see what choice I should make. He nodded.

"Yup, two decisions I thought. I ended up having both outcomes happen to me." He told me, finally I was getting somewhere.

"Which one did you like?" I asked him, I saw him look at the ground.

"Hated both, should've picked the other option there was." He told me. I thought over the situation I was in, I couldn't see a third option.

"Huh." I questioned."

"Think about it, there are so many options." He told me, he pointed to the knife. "You could kill them both, don't kill them, knock her out and lock her up."

"If I lock her up, what will happen?" I asked, I wanted to choose the option that brought her the least pain.

"The worst possible future ." he simply said, at least I was getting answers.

"What do I do?" I asked , he shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. All of these decisions have good and bad things." He told me, choosing his words carefully.

"Got it, anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah. If you kill Zinex, Amy will love you forever but the others will hate you for an eternity." He raised his left hand then raised the right. "On the other hand if you kill Amy, Zinex might hate you and everyone else will be unsure of you."

"What if I run away?" I asked, running was my thing.

"I don't know, I can't see it. That future is very cloudy." Then he took off his hood. His hair was the color of Zinex's fur but it had a black streak in it. His eyes were the same color as his hair.

"I've seen you before." I said, I couldn't think who he was though.

"Ha, probably. Just be careful and choose wisely, do what you feel is right." He disappeared, time resumed. I knew what I had to do, something so crazy Amy would come back.

(Zinex POV)

"Sorry I couldn't save you Ames, I tried but I didn't get your note in time." Sonic said smiling. He then sent the knife, which was in his hands, right into his heart.

"SONIKKU!" Amy screamed, she watched as her love died. He was dead before he hit the ground. She ran to him, holding his lifeless body. She was screaming no, sobbing like crazy. I got up, my mace decolapsing. "WHY!?"

"He was trying to save you." I said. Hurtfully. She turned around, eyes red from crying, water flowing from her eyes. She ran to me, going to hug me, but I roughly pushed her away. I didn't push her that hard but she fell to the ground, she cried even more. I began to get mad.

"You hate me." She sobbed. She looked at me, that face I once loved I looked at in disgust.

"Yeah, I do." I said softly. Then someone came into the clearing, it was Shadow.

"Their dead." He said. I looked to him, I was confused. "Sonia, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, and Manic."

"Z-Zinex please." Amy pleaded. I looked at her, Anger rose to a point higher than ever before.

"You-you. BITCH!" I screamed at her, Amy whimpered. I had never yelled at her or been mean to her before so this was a whole new for her.

"Please don't hurt me." She pleaded. I looked at her, all I saw was a murder. The ultimate lifeform was confused, I hit him with lightning. Just enough to make him pass out, not lethal.

"Is that what Sonia screamed when you were about to kill her?" I asked, growling. She whimpered. I came closer to her, she backed away on the ground.

"I'm your sister, please." She was pleading with me. She looked at me in the eyes. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

I kicked her left leg, hard. I was wearing my metal boots so she screamed in horrid pain, I wasn't fazed at all. She had done something so horrible I knew in my heart I would never forgive her.

"Oh did that hurt?" I asked her with fake sympathy, she let her head fall. She must've felt like she lost everything, everything that meant something to her. I had never hit her not once or really shown my angry side but now... she pushed me over my limit.

"I thought you said you would never hurt me!" She cried loudly, grasping her injured leg. I looked down at her and all I could see was her looking at me with that bloodied hammer, ready to kill me. I had once said that I would never hurt her because she was my sister.

"I said I would never hurt my sister." I growled, then I added salt to her wound. "You're no sister of mine."

That's what broke her, she went limp and began to cry uncontrollable. She was now a broken person, a shell of what used to be my sister. I thought of all the great memories we had shared when she was young, that all ended the day she stabbed me. I ran through my head all the things she could have done to the five, my anger returned with a new intensity as she stopped crying.

"You're a monster." She whispered in a broken voice, a voice of someone who was about to die. She set my anger off the edge.

"I'M THE MONSTER!" I roared at her, she whimpered. I could tell by looking at her eyes that she was completely terrified, I didn't even care. "YOU KILLED FIVE PEOPLE! YOU'RE THE MONSTER!"

"I-I-"She stammered, I slammed my foot into her side. I guessed that I broke someone her ribs due to the sound of a crack. She screamed like someone was ripping her leg off while she was awake. She got up and tried to run but I roughly grabbed her, turned her around, then slammed her as hard as I could in the mouth. She toppled to the ground, screaming in pain again. She turned her head to face me and I saw her bottom lip was bleeding badly, her eyes told me that her fear for me was unmeasurable.

"Don't kill me." She pleaded in a broken, raspy voice. I felt my mace appear in my hand, it was crackling with lightning. I was about to swing when something stopped me, something inside me told me to stop. I decolapsed my mace and roughly grabbed her. I pulled her up to my face, growling deeply, she began to shiver with fear.

"If you come near me again, my morals may not be able to stop me from destroying you." I threw her to the ground, then walked away. I was done with trying to protect her now. To me, my sister had dies that day. I should've listened to my gut, I shouldn't have come back.


End file.
